


Consolation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura knows she isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

When Laura meets Natasha Romanov, she knows her husbands in love.  
The assassin loves him back.  
But instead Clint stays with her.  
She knows Clint doesn't love her, never did.  
But he suffocates through their relationship.   
Never saying he is dissatisfied.   
Laura wishes she could do something.   
Both Hawk and Widow are soulmates.  
She has seen the jealous looks directed towards her.  
But Nat never says anything.   
She wishes she could end their unhappiness.   
But she can't.   
She loves the archer too.


End file.
